Various dispensers for delivering disposable articles, such as plasters, cleansing tissues, etc., are known in the art. It is also known to design such dispensers in manner which allows them to be refilled, i.e. a new packaging unit with a number of disposable articles can be positioned in the dispenser, replacing an empty packaging unit.
One example of such a refillable dispenser is manufactured by Cederroth AB. The dispenser is provided with a body part defining an opening and a lid part covering the opening. Inside the body part two packaging units, each holding a plurality of plasters, can be accommodated. The packaging units are retained by the body part in such a manner that when a person pulls an individual plaster, that individual plaster is removed from the dispenser through an opening while the packaging unit as well as the remaining plasters of the packaging unit remain in the dispenser. Furthermore, part of the wrapping of the removed plaster also remains in the dispenser. Thereby a sticky part of the removed plaster is exposed, and the plaster will be ready for use, i.e. it can readily be positioned across a wound.
The opening defined in the body part of the dispenser is arranged in such a manner that the plasters must be pulled in an upwards direction in order to remove them from the dispenser. This is a disadvantage because thereby dirt and possibly blood dripping from a wound may enter the interior of the body part where the plasters are stored. Thereby the plasters may be contaminated, and it is difficult to maintain a desired hygienic standard in the dispenser.